Devil and Angel
by embodimentxofxbadxluck
Summary: A one-shot about Amuto, Amu and Ikuto, angel and devil, both go to same school, when death comes what will they do?, warning I guess for some minor violence and suggestive themes...


This is a one-shot I wrote a few months ago, please don't mind the grammar.

Amu is 17

Ikuto is 18

Others are about the same age...(to clear out any misunderstandings)

* * *

Amu Hinamori

Yeah I know that's just a name but now I'll tell you more about her.

A girl with cotton pink her, that is like silk and shining beautiful eyes, slim and curvy body and just the perfect height and 18 yrs old. We could say a natural beauty.

What's so special about her except her extraordinary beauty. Well she has great powers. She found out about them when she was cornered by some evil thugs. She can control earth(fear),air(joy), water(peace) and fire(fury). And she can see the auras of people.

After she found out about her powers and told her parents about it and she was transferred to Seiyo high for magic beings. You know, witches, wizards, vampires, werewolves, fairies, element controlers, gifters, mages, necromans, nekos etc..

There she found new friends: Utau Hoshina(water element),Rima Mashiro(witch), Nagihiko Fujisaki(wizard), Kukai Souma(earth element), Yaya Yuiki(fairy of joy), Kairi Sanjo(gift of knowledge).

And she found foes: Saaya Yamabuki who thinks she is the greatest and prettiest(fire fairy), and her followers, Tadase Hotory the king of school, but girly(light gift)[sorry but I don't like Tadase], Lulu de Morcef, Saayas rival for Tadase, almost a bitch as Saaya(gift of hypnotes)

Amu was one of a kind in the school, nobody had four elements and a gift, heck nobody had four elements without the gift, and so before everybody knew about it Saaya challenged her for a fight because she thought Amu wanted Tadase and few other minor things like bumping into Saaya at her first day at school. But Amu swept flor with Saaya and after other students learned what she could do they stayed out of her way, except her newfound friends off course.

Three months after the start of the year a new student came, as Amus dorm was the last and empty besides her, she shared her dorm with him. Yes it was a guy, her age. He came here against his will, well not exactly. He was a murderer, off course he killed only evil man even mob bosses, but he was still a killer and a thief as he didnt exactly had a home, so after arrest they put him in chains and brought straight here. When he was lead through corridors and halls of school to principal office nobody dared to move except Amu.

But she didn't, she didn't see a point in moving, but she was really interested in this boy and for some unknown and crazy reason attracted to him. And not because he was damn hot. Midnight blue hair with matching eyes, tall, lean yet toned and just damn perfect. But his aura, unlike hers that was golden and shining his was pure back and swirling around him like a cloak. And even though she should've been scared and repelled from that aura she wasn't, more like opposite of that.

The boy, was brought to the office and there they acknowledge his status, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, age 18, species unknown. Only two unknowns were in the school now, Amu and him. But they tested his powers to at least come to close what he is and they wrote this: Neko, shadow and dark powers, black magic, extensive claws of metal right hand, caution extremely powerful and dangerous.

They were baffled by the results, such dark powers were one of the rarest, they weren't even sure if such powers were seen in the last 600 years. And they needed to put such monster with beautiful and radiant Amu, one of the best students and powers as rare as his.

When some jock, especially Tadase thought they could beat him as they did everybody else to be under they rule, he almost killed them if Amu hadn't told him to stop, they would've been torn apart from inside because of black magic and dark attacks he can use, but when he tried a spell on Amu it didn't work, she gave of such light aura that he was attracted to it.

Soon after constant bickering in their dorm they became inseparable friends and after that lovers, well they only kissed. When school council heard of it the were terrified but they could do nothing because both teens were more powerful that all of them put together.

But something happened to Amu's and now Ikuto's friends, they started dying, no disease, no cause, no magic, just like that, died. First Utau, than Yaya, Nagihiko. And soon all others would probably follow same fate. But she couldn't let it happen, something must be done, and so she set on a search to find something that could save her friends, maybe even bring them back. And it was Ikuto who find something that could help, the only legend that had something that could do anything. It went like this:

_If one wants_

_to do the unspeakable_

_the angel must make_

_the sacrifice to devil_

_and from thou_

_a diamond of both_

_good and evil_

_will form_

_to grant any wish_

_one desires._

At first they weren't sure what was needed to do, but soon she realised. She was the angel and he was then the devil. It made sense even if she wouldn't describe Ikuto as evil, that meant she needed to sacrifice herself to him, to kill herself and Ikuto would be able to make the diamond from both of their powers. But off course Ikuto wouldn't let her do something like that, like, ever. But she went on a little search as to what would help her, she tried to learn something about the devil. In the book she found something interesting, something that made her blush.

It said that girls would often used as sacrifice for the devil, but he didn't really killed them, they died eventually, but their bodies were more of a sacrifice. She concluded that, that was probably it, I mean why would devil get to kill the angel and then take the diamond to wish who knows what, it was absurd.

After she found Ikuto and explained to him what she read, he only smirked, but took no other notice of things. Only he surprised her later when she returned to their dorm. Lets skip this part shall we.

Anyway, next morning her body was sore and her stomach and neck hurt, where he bit her and claimed her as his. She saw Ikuto next to her, still soundly asleep. She didn't know if it worked but even if it didn't she had nothing to regret. Soon enough Ikuto woke up and looked her in the eyes.

suddenly they both felt a pull and they kissed, when they broke the kiss they saw light pooling out of their chests, from her a blinding golden light, from his extremely dark/violet/black light, and it merged creating a beautiful flower shaped diamond of rainbow colors with exception of black and white in the middle. And soon the light stopped and the flower that was glowing landed in between them on the bed sheets.

They looked at each other with glee and Amu picked the flower up, Ikuto putting his hands around hers and they both wished for the same thing, for their dead friends to come back and for the others not to die from the strange sickness or whatever it was.

After the wish the flower disappeared, along with the book in which was written the legend, and only Ikuto and Amu knew what happened, they told their friends only vague details, but nothing more.

And something happened when their bond was made, they never aged, not even a day, and they lived forever. Well that's expectant if they didn't age but, anyway they had one child, a girl with pink locks and dark blue eyes that enhireted both of their powers, when she was happy she flowed with rainbows but when she was angry, people keeled before her. She was the harmony of the world and she too lived forever, going on her own little love adventure but that's not for me to say...

THE END

* * *

I wrote this few months ago, I really don't know what inspired me so if somebody finds it similar to their stories, please tell me so I can give you credit.

I don't and probably never will own the shugo chara...

I decided to post this up because I don't have any chapters for 'Beastly' yet

R&R if you liked the one-shot :3


End file.
